


Not Alone

by Camy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M, Loki Angst, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a screencap of Thor 2: The Dark World.   Loki comforts himself, but is soon comforted by another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprang up when I saw that picture of Loki, Thor, and Jane. You know the one if you stalk the "lokane" tag on Tumblr.

Jane watched him slouch slightly in front of her. 

Not even the arm around her waist that belonged to Thor managed to tear her attention away. 

Unlike her, he had no one to offer him comfort.

The arm around himself showed the harsh truth to her: He had only himself.

It reminded her of the time when she heard the news of her parents. She had no one there at first to comfort her. The feeling of loneliness was unbearable at that time, and Jane could only half imagine what he was feeling right now.

It was like he was entirely defeated. No more motivation. Had no idea what to do next. 

Jane looked up Thor, exchanging a worrying glance with him. Thor gave her a slow nod.

His arm left her while she took one step towards the lonely God before her. Even if he did cause terror in the past, even if he might lash out, Jane couldn't stand to see anyone like that.

He didn't even hear her come up behind him and rested a hand on his back.

She felt him stiffen and rise up to his full height. He looked sharply at her like a hawk, studying her, wondering what she was doing.

There was no pity in her eyes. Only understanding and sorrow.

He tore his gaze away from her, but he did not push her hand off of his back. 

Thor came next to Loki and put his hand gently on his shoulder. He looked at Loki like all the times before, even though he did know the truth of Loki. 

Loki let out a long breath. Jane could tell that he didn't feel lonely any longer since his figure moved in a relaxed state. 

When he turned to look at her, Jane watched how his face, once so hollow, pained, and confused, was now warm. His gaze was steady without a trace of a glare or confusion. He seemed to be pondering for a while.

But then, she saw it. He was giving her a slow nod. 

Jane smiled slowly at him and gave a soft nod back. Her hand still lingered on his back as he turned away. 

She wasn't going to let him be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, even if they aren't technically together. For me, even with this, it's enough.


End file.
